Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2/Update history
This page holds the dates of everything important related to Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. 2015 *June 15: Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 is announced and is set to release in Spring 2016. A new trailer for the game is released, along with a gameplay video of new zombie classes and Graveyard Ops. *July 8: A second trailer for the game has been released announcing the new Seeds of Time map and split-screen gameplay. *August 5: A new gameplay video showing off plant classes and Moon Base Z is revealed. The game is demoed on Gamescom. *August 8: In an interview with IGN, producer Kyle Duncan reveals more gameplay from the mode Herbal Assault showing plant gameplay of the three new plant classes on Moon Base Z. *September 17: A dev diary has been released, going into detail about the new characters and strategies for each of them. *October 29, 2015 - January 6, 2016: Short trailers showing some of the new variants of returning characters have been shown on Facebook and Twitter. The only variants seen so far (in order) is the Park Ranger, Yeti Chomper, Stuffy Flower, Zen Cactus, Roadie Z, Tennis Star, Rock Pea, Captain Flameface, Zoologist, Vampire Flower, AC Perry, Petrified Cactus, Druid Rose and Electro Brainz. *November 5: A teaser showing gameplay for the Z7 Mech alongside a release date of February 23rd, 2016. *December 9: Another new teaser showcasing the new Solo Mode, Solo Ops, new character variants (Vampire Flower, Druid Rose, Electro Citron and Pops Corn), and Crazy Settings is released. *December 16: A gameplay reveal of the Backyard Battleground was released, showcasing the new hub and most of its features, gone over by senior creative director Jeremy Vanhoozer. 2016 *January 7: A trailer advertising the open beta for the game is released, revealing it will be available from the 14th to the 18th of January. *January 14 - 18: A multiplayer beta version of Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 is released, letting players play in the Backyard Battleground, and lets them play Gardens & Graveyards and Herbal Assault on the Seeds of Time and Moon Base Z maps, and can also progressively play Team Vanquish, Vanquish Confirmed!, Gnome Bomb and Suburbination on the Z-Tech Factory and Frosty Creek maps. In the first two days, a few characters were made available as playable hero showcases, although they can still be unlocked. The Frozen Citron, Druid Rose, Mob Cob, Rock Pea, Yeti Chomper, Vampire Flower, Zen Cactus, Z7 Imp, Pylon Imp, Cozmic Brainz, Captain Sharkbite, Scuba Soldier, Roadie Z, Computer Scientist, Zoologist and Moto-X Star were the only unlockable variants in the beta. *January 21: A video showcases an all new variant, the Unicorn Chomper, as a bonus to players who reach rank 313. It was shown using an all new ability which is an alternate to burrow, allowing him to teleport, similar to the Scientist's Warp ability. This ability is called Rainbow Dash. *January 29: PopCap announces a live stream of Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 which featured gameplay on the PC Version and also showcased the Great White North map. The live stream started at 10:00 AM Pacific Time. *February 5: PopCap releases another live stream of Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 which features gameplay of Frost Rose on the brand new Zomburbia map for Herbal Assault. *February 11: PopCap released a video on their Youtube channel featuring 12 new maps in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. *February 12: PopCap releases another live stream showcasing Garden Ops and Graveyard Ops on split-screen gameplay, including a new purchasable Pop figurine of Super Brainz. It also shows how you can import your Garden Warfare characters and abilities, and also confirms that all the abilities from the original game will return to Garden Warfare 2. *February 18: Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 is officially released on EA Access and Origin Access. *February 23rd: Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 is officially released in North America. *February 25: Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 is officially released in Europe. *March 1st: PopCap announces their first content update, the Graveyard Variety Pack while will fix several bugs and glitches, balance Rose to be more of a support class and will also add a new Suburbia-themed map. *March 7: A trailer showing off the Graveyard Variety Pack DLC is released. *March 8: The Graveyard Variety Pack DLC is released, featuring a rework to Rose, balance changes and more. It also brings back the Garden Center, which is zombified and is now known as the Aqua Center. *March 22: PopCap releases a special "Springening Pack" that includes new customization items, including hats for Kernel Corn and Super Brainz, to celebrate the forthcoming of Easter. *April 12: An update fixes various glitches, with one being where the player is forced to redo the opening sequence of the game again, as well as some data unsaved from their previous session. *April 29: A Live from PopCap episode showcases several new concept ideas, including a possible new mushroom-themed class and a brand new map which appears to be a zombified version of New York. This is later revealed to be named Zombopolis. *May 5 - 8: A special event celebrates Plants vs. Zombies' 7th birthday, increasing the XP multiplier to x2, and getting a sticker pack containing 7 customization items. *May 17: The Trouble in Zombopolis Part One DLC was announced along with patch notes. *May 31: The Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC is released, featuring the new Herbal Assault map Zombopolis, two new characters: Toxic Citron and Breakfast Brainz, and also a great amount of character balancing, along with 1200 new customization items exclusive to a new sticker pack called Zany Zombopolis Pack. *June 26: PopCap announces the Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC, which includes balancing to both characters and maps, along with new features, set to release on June 30. *June 30: The Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC is released, bringing back Community Challenges from the first game as well as the Progress-o-meter, where you can keep track of the community's progress and get rewards. It also includes new Delivery Challenges, which put the player in fast-paced time trials to get their best time. It also includes lots of character and map balancing. *August 2: A character balancing update is released, which changes many characters, including buffing the standard Cactus, Camo Cactus, Electro Citron, and Camo Ranger. In addition, all of the Citrons' damage, except for the aforementioned Electro Citron, were reduced in this update. *August 16 - September 7: An "Intercepting Gnomiverse Transmission" was live for a few weeks, unveiling letters between King Gnomus and The Ministry of Mystery (AKA The MoM). *September 7: A video on twitter confirms that all gestures from the original Garden Warfare will return. *September 8: The Trials of Gnomus DLC was released, said to be the biggest content update in Garden Warfare 2 yet. It adds an all new dimension, the introduction of Rainbow Stars, all new multiplayer experience, and a whole lot more. This update even brings the return of the first eight classes' gestures from Garden Warfare. *September 30: A PopCap livestream had taken place at its usual time at 10:00 EST, showcasing the new Boss Hunt mode, and the last day at PopCap for Gary Clay. *October 18 - Halloween: The Lawn of Doom event goes live, which features a new character named Sleepy Bat, who offers daily challenges to players by finding a hidden key to unlock the Halloween-themed chest next to him, which contains a special Halloween-themed customization item. *November 1 - 14: The Lawn of Doom has ended, but to make up for it, PopCap releases the Lawn of Doom pack, containing the hats and consumables that were available through Sleepy Bat. *November 22: PopCap teases an all new variant for the Rose class via Twitter, possibly hinting at the next content update. *November 24: PopCap reveals another teaser, showing another teaser of the unnamed toxic variant for Captain Deadbeard. *November 29: A balance patch is released, which nerfs Torchwood and Hover Goat-3000, buffs to manual detonation characters, and health decrease to Armor Chomper, and a few other notes. Secretly, however, this is the next content update known as the Frontline Fighters DLC. *November 30: A Live from PopCap episode airs on Wednesday at 11:30 AM, showcasing two new variants: Captain Squawk and Nec'Rose. The release date for Frontline Fighters is set to be released the following day. *December 1: The Frontline Fighters DLC is released, adding to content to the game. 4 new characters join: Commando Corn, Nec'Rose, Captain Squawk, and Scallywag Imp, with a new map, Frontline Flats, and an all new pack called Frontline Fighters pack, along with online split-screen. Alongside the update, PopCap releases: Festive Edition, giving players instant access to Commando Corn and Scallywag Imp, 200,000 PvZ coins, and a festive pack including eight exclusive festive items. *December 13, 2016 - January 2nd, 2017: Feastivus arrives to Garden Warfare 2 for the first time, introducing a character named The Snowman, who offers missions to find a key to the festive chest containing a festive item. 2017 *January 3 - 17: While Feastivus has ended, the Feastivus pack is available to purchase in the sticker shop for 40,000 coins, offering 5 items that were exclusive to the event. *February 7 - 16: New Valenbrainz event starts in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, reducing all packs to cost 20% less than their original price. *March 14 - 23: Luck O' The Zombies event takes place in Garden warfare 2, introducing a character called Mr. Lucky along with backyard quests. *April 4 - 20: Springening event re-takes place in Garden Warfare 2, introducing the Bunny with backyard quests. *April 21 - 24: Rainbow Star packs are introduced known for giving out Rainbow Stars for high costs. *April 21 - May 25: Springening Packs are released in the sticker shop, due to the event being over. *May 5: The birthday of the series rewards players with 150,000 PvZ coins from the sticker shop. *May 11 - 14: Players can acess a free trial of the game and can also pass to the full version. *May 25 - June 30: PvZ Birthdayz takes place in Garden Warfare 2, with sticker shop discounts. PopCap also realeases the Birthdayz Bundle that contains acess to the characters Party Rose and Captain Partyman, A Pack containing orignal customization for Rose and Pirate and 200,000 PvZ coins. *June 15: A Patch is released fixing some bugs and balancing some characters. *June 27 - July 4: Summer Nights event takes place in Garden Warfare 2, all sticker packs are reduced by 20% off their original cost. PopCap also releases the Hot Summer Nights Bundle that contains access to the characters Party Citron and Party Imp, A Pack containing a Legendary hat for the Engineer and the Rainbow Flower ability, and a 50 Rainbow Stars pack. *September 7 - October 24: After Party event takes place in Garden Warfare 2. PopCap also releases the After Party Bundle, which unlocks Party Corn and Party Brainz, a pack containing Mood Shield ability, a pack containing Super Guided Ultra Ball ability and a 50 Rainbow Stars pack. *September 13: A character balancing update is released, which makes party characters way better than before by counting shared vanquishes towards party time. Also, Arcane Lotus was buffed, as well as Alien Flower and Nec'Rose *October 2: An update is made to the sticker shop, removing the Fertilizer Fun Pack, Amazing Brainz Pack, Zany Zombopolis Pack and Frontline Fighters Pack, shuffling the update items with the originals, and therefore making easier to get Legendary characters in the Woundrous Pack of Greatness. *October 17 - November 2: Lawn Of Doom 2 event takes place in Garden Warfare 2 re-adding Sleepy Bat daily quests with new customizations. Also a 2016 Lawn of Doom Pack is in the sticker shop for players who missed the event last year. *November 2 - November 15: The 2017 Lawn of Doom Pack is released in the sticker shop, due to the event being over. *November 15, 2017 - January 8, 2018: The Frosty Edition is released for GW2 which unlocks Ice Pea, Arctic Trooper, Iron Citron, AC Perry, Yeti Chomper, Toxic Brainz and Frost Rose, two packs containg the Dark Garlic Drone ability and Future Parrot Pal ability, two 100 Stars Packs and two 50 Rainbow Star Packs. It comes however, in 2 separate Plants and Zombies bundle, while Frost Rose is available in the whole edition. *December 15, 2017 - January 1, 2018: Feastivus event re-takes place in Garden Warfare 2 ''introducing new customization. A 2016 Feastivus pack is also in the sticker shop for players who missed the event last year. 2018 *January 4 - January 18: The 2017 Feastivus Pack is released in the sticker shop due to the event being over. *January 23: An update is released on the PS4 version of the game in order to fix bugs that were not letting players get their proper upgrades. *May 10: PopCap launches the new Rux Bling Bundle Series. In their first entry players can get access to the Pizzazling Potato Mine abilty, the Looty Booty Barrel Blast ability and the Banana Bunker legendary hat. *May 17: A character balancing patch is released affecting Citrons to make them more hit and run characters and Engineers by giving them slight buffs. *June 9: PopCap on its Plants vs. Zombies Twitter account confirms that more free content updates will be heading to ''Garden Warfare 2 at some point in the future. *June 15: The Rux Bling Bundle 2 comes out, and it gives players access to the Bling Gatling ability, the Bling Pylon-Mech ability and the Australian Backbonnet legendary hat. *July 10: The Rux Bling Bundle 3 is released, and it gives players access to the Psychedelic Goat ability, the Armored Bling Station ability and the Space Coaster legendary hat. *July 13: A character balancing patch is released. This one nerfs Rose abilities and enlarges their hitbox. Super Brainz are also nerfed to become more close range characters and their abilities are nerfed as well. *July 27: A second patch is released correcting some issues with the last one like removing the buff of Nec'Rose and re-adding the knockback to Heroic Kick. *September 5: More information is given on the website for an upcoming Quality of Life patch. This patch will fix some out of map issues, move Rux to a more accessible location and fix Super Brainz's third punch animation glitch. Also, more information is teased for a new upcoming content update that might implement Taco Bandits and variants for Torchwood and Hover-Goat 3000. *September 20: The Quality of Life patch is released, fixing out of map bugs and moving Rux to both the Plants base and the Zombie base. Annoying bugs such as the Invisible Spikeweed and Super Brainz's third punch animation are fixed. Super Brainz also gains to the ability to punch in mid-air with this patch. *December 6: The Capture the Taco DLC update is released. It introduces the new Capture the Taco gamemode in the Mystery Portal, 4 new crazy settings and three full customization items each for Torchwood and Hover-Goat 3000. 2019 *February 14: The Soil Survivors DLC update is released. It introduces the new Soil Survivors gamemode in the Mystery Portal, makes minor adjustments to the Capture the Taco gamemode, and adds a fan-favorite Garden Warfare map, Wall-nut Hills, to the Turf Takeover map rotation. *July 16: The Tale of the Taco DLC update is released. It brings a series of weekly Community Challenges along with Super Mix Mode events with new Crazy Settings to the Townhall, for a period lasting from July 16th to September 2nd. The update also makes minor changes to Soil Survivors, by adding AI to balance out uneven teams. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Updates